Un nuevo sentimiento florece
by IWAI-CHAN
Summary: Una chica llamada Hinata Hyga quien se empeña en salir adelante para que su padre reconozca sus esfuerzos, y con el paso de los días se enterara de una noticia que la dejara atónita, le pasaran cosas inesperadas y también obtendrá el apoyo de sus amigos en los momentos que jamas pensó en tener...


¡HOLA, HOLA! Soy **IWAI-CHAN** una nueva escritora de esta página espero ser aceptada y espero que os gusten mis historias de esta pareja que sin duda para mí se debe formar y gracias a todo aquellos que leen esta historia mis más sinceros agradecimientos

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para crear mis historias

Letra cursiva: Pensamientos o recuerdos

Y bueno ya no os incomodo más.

Muchas gracias y Bienvenidos a….

UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO FLORECE

Después de estar dos largos años fuera de mi cuidad konoha he decidido volver, ya que e extrañado mucho a mis amigos quisiera saber cómo están poder abrazarlos, salir con ellos, platicar de todo lo que yo no he podido saber ya que he estado mucho tiempo fuera de aldea decidiré partir hacia mi aldea mañana por la mañana…se lo decía ella misma mientras se dirigía a casa de su abuela

…EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS…

Estuve mucho tiempo fuera ya que yo seré la próxima heredera de las empresas Hyuga y tengo que esforzarme lo mejor posible para que mi padre se sienta orgullosa de mi soy la próxima heredera ya que mi hermana esta muy pequeña asi que yo tendré que asumir responsabilidad en ello espero no estropear las cosas por ahora me tengo que esforzar y seguir adelante

.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

-Abuela ya me voy gracias por todo

– llevas todo?

–si abuela gracias - le sonríe y se va. –Bueno creo que me tomara tres días llegar a konoha así que empezare mi camino

EN KONOHA...

¡NARUTO! Devuélveme eso o ya verás

– jajajaja jamás es mío, mira mira jumm…está muy sabroso

- kyaaaa ya verás ven acá inmediatamente Naruto

–jajajaja ni loco me acercare a ti

- ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! …

-Aaahh…Naruto y Mizuki siempre andan peleando…Shino?

– mmm eso es común entre ellos dos y hasta que Mizuki no lo atrape no lo dejara en paz…

-Kiba alzo su mirada al cielo el cual el sol se estaba ocultando entre la montaña hokage, se queda observando el cielo con unas pocas nubes del mismo color y entre pensamientos se preguntaba donde estaría Hinata y como estará… derrepente sintió algo que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y viro su rostro al ver a Mizuki al lado

– mmm estabas muy concentrado – y con su codo le golpea en el pecho

-Aa-a…q-que paso con Naruto – se paso una mano por detrás de la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente

–Aaah jejeje este…mmm…etto…esta allí y con su mano señalo a este que estaba tirado en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza, un morado en el ojo y llorando

Al caer la noche los cuatro se despidieron y cogieron rumbo hacia sus hogares

**.**

.

.

Al día siguiente…

-Un ratito mas –y se arropo de nuevo y girando al otro lado de la cama

-Aaah suspiro Mizuki con impaciencia – ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE ME TOCA QUE DESPERTARLO A MI! ¿POR QUE NO LO HACEN USTEDES? – grita por la ventana…

-Por que tu lo despiertas más rápido además tu eres una mujer así que…bueno en fin alzo sus brazos y los paso tras su cabeza además ya nos va a coger la tarde así que es mejor que lo despiertes además …-sonrió ladino- eres buena despertando a Naruto

-Aaah suspiro- no puedo creer que haga esto de nuevo y entro a la habitación – la verdad ya estaba acostumbrada al ver el desorden en esa habitación y en ese apartamento…- porque será que siempre que se van sakura y sasuke de viaje tengo que levantarlo yo- mascullaba entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso con agua, lo cogió y se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto….

-Levántate Naruto que nos cojera la tarde por tu culpa…¡BAKAA!

-Nooo…un ratito mas…- Esta bien Naruto tu lo pediste…

SPLASH…- Y el rubio se levanta de su cama asustado y vira su rostro hacia un lada mirando furioso a aquella chica que sonreía – JAJAJA tu lo pediste

– Vas a haber Mizuki me las vas a pagar…

.

.

¡Vamos! Naruto que nos dejaran fuera de clases y todo por tu culpa por no despertarte temprano y hacernos tropezar y caer baka

-Ya está bien yo tengo la culpa por haberme despertado de esa manera

-Mizuki y Naruto siguieron corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo al instituto antes de que cerraran las puertas y los dejaran afuera…

.

En el instituto konoha…

-Kiba y Shino se estaban preguntando donde estaban Mizuki y Naruto ya que dejaron a Mizuki en casa de Naruto…

-Cuando escucharon las puertas eran ellos dos, estaban con los cabellos revueltos y llenos de hojas, con el uniforme mal puesto, rasgados y con raspones en la cara y las piernas.

-Pero chicos que les ha pasado?-pregunto Kiba

-Los dos prefirieron no responder y se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos, al sentarsen se abrió la puerta de nuevo y entra el profesor Hatake Kakashi, un profesor muy atractivo, con el cabello revuelto y de color plata, con una máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro y su bandana que le cubría su ojo derecho, un hombre que a pesar de ser tan atractivo, es amable y muy joven…

.

.

.

En las afueras de konoha…

-Ya me falta poco para llegar solo un poco mas y estaré devuelta en mi hogar con mis amigos, aaah -suspiro- como me muero por ver a mis amigos ya hace mucho no los veo y no se que será la vida de mi mejor amiga n-no se que decirle cuando llegue ni se donde se encontrara, bueno creo que mejor seguiré mi camino me falta poco me he tomado mucho tiempo descansando solo un poco mas y estare de vuelta en mi hogar.

Al día siguiente…En el instituto konoha...

-Sonó el timbre anunciando la salida del descanso.

-Kiba, Shino, Mizuki y Naruto salieron del aula de clases dirigiéndose al gran patio del instituto, se sentaron en una mesa para poder comerse sus bentou.

-Aaah- Suspiro Kiba satisfecho con su comida- No notan que las clases están pasando muy lento? Que aburrimiento

–Mientras Naruto apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa y se iba quedando dormido lentamente y Mizuki lo noto y le robo la comida a Naruto, Shino la miro y le dijo: -Si sigues comiendo de esa manera te vas a engordar. –Mizuki prefirió ignorar ese comentario y seguir comiendo…

.

A la salida los cuatro al salir del instituto se dirigieron al puesto de ichiraku y duraron un buen rato charlando y comiendo hasta quedar satisfechos y con los estómagos llenos. Salieron de allí y se dirigieron cada uno a sus hogares pero Kiba y Mizuki se fueron juntos ya que Vivian casi por el mismo barrio, por el camino charlaban y se reían cuando abrieron sus ojos de par en par al ver a esa persona para en aquel callejón, aquella chica al ver a esas dos personas sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos, ellos al ver que la chica se iba acercando cada vez más se quedaron como piedra "literalmente" cuando la tuvieron tan cerca la chica les sonrió y los saludo ellos intentaban devolverle el saludo pero sentían que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, la chica se sonrojo al ver como la observaban, mientras que ellos dos no sabían qué hacer, de repente sintieron un golpe que los saco del estado en el que se encontraban viraron la cabeza la cabeza hacia el lado de dónde provino el golpe los dos se molestaron al ver a Naruto sonriendo y con sus manos en las cabezas de ambos y los dos de un puño lo tiraron al suelo cuando alzaron sus cabezas volvieron a mirar al frente y la chica aun seguía hay cabizbaja y sonrojada ellos después se miraron y se acercaron mas a la chica que hace mucho tiempo no veían.

La observaban de pies a cabeza y viceversa, la chica al sentirse más observada se sonrojo más de lo normal, ellos se sorprendieron al verla tan cambiada, ahora ya estaba un poco más alta, su cabello más largo, su cuerpo…se diría que se había desarrollado bastante para la edad que tenia

-Mizuki no aguanto más y se lanzo hacia su amiga abrazándola y sintiendo unas ganas de llorar de la felicidad al ver a su amiga otra vez después de tanto tiempo ¡Hinata! me alegra verte aquí otra vez, no vuelvas a irte nunca, lo dijo con su voz rota por el llanto

-Hinata sintió sus ojos humedecerse y la abrazo fuertemente diciéndole que no se volvería a separar de ella nunca más y sobre todo por tanto tiempo

-Kiba se sonrojo y rodo sus ojos apenado por esa escena que estaban haciendo esas dos en plena calle y Naruto todavía en el suelo se puso las manos en la cara sobándose por los golpes que recibió.

Mizuki se separo de un poco de Hinata para limpiarse las lagrimas, Hinata hizo lo mismo y después de limpiarse bajo su brazo y miro a Kiba

Kiba sintió la mirada de Hinata y se sonrojo pero él tampoco aguanto más y la abrazo, Naruto se levanto del suelo y miro a aquella chica que era muy linda por cierto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mizuki la cual tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-Oye Mizuki quien es esa chica que esta con kiba?

Mizuki alzo una ceja y lo miro incrédula

Naruto miro hacia otro lado sonrojándose al ver como Mizuki lo observaba

-…Su nombre es Hinata…Hyuga Hinata

-Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre-…e-ella es la…la heredera de las empresas Hyuga

Mizuki con una sonrisa asintió

-Naruto aun sorprendido por tal respuesta miro a aquella chica que seguía con Kiba - …mmm… he escuchado de ella pero jamás pensé que fuera tan hermosa…ella es la Hinata de la que todos hablan, ya veo por fin la conozco…

Ya se estaba acercando la noche y ellos tres decidieron ir a acompañar a Hinata hasta su casa.

Arigatou- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia y despidiéndose de sus amigos, entro a su hogar el cual hace mucho tiempo no veía, al entrar vio a su hermana y a su padre sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar y se sorprendió porque su hermana Hanabi también había cambiado bastante, ahora ya era un poco más alta, su cabello más largo le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y era de un color castaño oscuro idéntico al de su padre, un golpe la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y es que era su hermana que se había abalanzado sobre ella.

-¡Oneesan! No vuelvas a irte- lo dijo con la voz rota por el llanto.

- Tranquila…Hana te prometo que nunca jamás me volveré a ir por tanto tiempo- y le deposita un tierno beso sobre su cabeza.

Hanabi se levanta del suelo y con sus brazo se limpia sus lagrimas y Hinata se levanta del suelo y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Hanabi.

-Ven vamos con papá.

Hanabi asintió y se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde se encontraba su padre.

Hiashi el padre de Hinata al verla le da un sentimiento de alegría y tristeza ya que su esposa esta reflejada en ella pareciera como si hubiera reencarnado en el cuerpo de su hija, se levanta de el sofá y se dirige a ella con el fin de volverla a sentir en sus brazos.

A Hinata le despierta un sentimiento de alegría ya que su padre no la abrazaba desde que era pequeña, sin embargo Hinata con una gran alegría le corresponde el abrazo.

Hiashi se separa un poco de Hinata y le dice:

-Por qué no te va a descansar, debes estar agotada ya que debisteis haber tenido un viaje muy largo

Hinata asintió y se dirigió a su antigua habitación, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la observo, la verdad seguía igual a como la había dejado cuando se fue, sonrió y se dirigió hacia el baño a calentar el agua mientras que se desvestía, al terminar de desvestirse se sumerge en la bañera y se relaja… - al rato recordó a aquel chico que se encontraba con sus amigos.

– quien es ese chico, aunque es muy atractivo, con sus rubios cabellos, sus ojos tan azules como el mar, alto, moreno…

-Hinata se sonrojo al recordar tan bien a aquel chico, salió de la bañera y se envolvió en la toalla a su cuerpo, al salir su padre entro y al encontrarla así viro su rostro hacia el suelo.

-Hinata ya hable con la directora y me dijo que empezaras mañana las clases en el instituto konoha

Hinata le agradeció y su padre salió, después se dirige al armario y saca un camisón que le cubría un poco más arriba de la rodilla de color azul y unas bragas de color rosado, puso la ropa encima de la cama mientras se quitaba la toalla

En la casa de Naruto…

Así que aquella chica es Hinata Hyuga, esa es la chica la cual mi padre habla, pero tengo que admitirlo es una chica muy linda aunque también muy rara ¡aahh!-suspiro- creo que es mejor olvidarme de esto e irme a dormir mañana me espera un largo día

A la mañana siguiente…

Hinata se levanto de par en par y se fue a duchar por Dios le había cogido la tarde el primer día de clases… cogió su uniforme que su empleada le había dejado encima de la cama se lo puso rápido y se agarro el cabello en dos coletas y peino su flequillo, agarro su bolso y se dirigió a la cocina agarro una tostada se la metió en la boca, cogió su bentou y salió de su casa a mil abrió la puerta principal y salió corriendo hacia el instituto

.

.

.

Cuando llego a su salón abrió la puerta y al entrar escucho su nombre…justo a tiempo- se dijo a si misma

-Señorita Hyuga pase y ubíquese en su puesto- le dice el profesor Hatake

Hinata se sonroja al sentirse observada por toda la clase y se dirige hacia su puesto con la cabeza baja, alza la vista y todavía ve que la están mirando.

Al instante entra la directora Tsunade- una mujer rubia de cabello largo, de buen cuerpo, no muy alta, bien vestida y unos ojos de un color miel muy hermosos- buenos días, se preguntaran que hago aquí y por que habrá una desconocida en su salón, pues esa desconocida es Hyuga Hinata

Al sentirse nombrada se levanta de su silla y se presenta…

- Y desde hoy será su compañera de clases así que por favor trátenla bien y sigan con lo suyo, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir- después de lo dicho se retira del aula de clases

Después de eso todos comprendieron y siguieron con sus clases normales

Al rato Hinata sintió que alguien la estaba observando desde hace rato pero no sabía quién era, miraba para todos los lados pero todos estaban mirando al profesor- entonces quien rayos era el que la estaba perturbando con la mirada?

Después se le ocurrió mirar hacia atrás, y al mirar hacia atrás se sorprendió al ver a aquel chico en el cual había pensado anoche cuando se estaba duchando...

-Que hace este chico aquí? No sabía que el estudia aquí, ni tampoco sabía que estaba en el mismo salón que yo, no lo puedo creer…

En el descanso…

Hinata al salir del aula de clases se encuentra con sus amigos y se sorprende también porque tampoco sabía que estudiaban en la misma institución, después de darse cuenta se decidieron ir a una mesa y hablar de todo lo que había hecho desde que se marcho de konoha.

.

Pasaron las horas de clase y se dirigieron a la salida Kiba y Mizuki acompañaron a Hinata a hasta su casa y de ahí los dos se reanudaron su camino.

.

.

.

Paso una semana de clases completa y Hinata no aguanto más sentía que iba a explotar de ira ¿porque ese chico no paraba de mirarla? acaso tenía algo en el cabello, o en el uniforme, o en la cara ¿Qué? Arrg- gruñe y se pone las manos en la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello pensando en que se volvería loca si no le decía algo al respecto…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡HOLA!

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de UN NUEVO SENTIMENTO FLORECE, y muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de crear una nueva historia para ustedes, acepto reviews, y también me gustaría saber sus opiniones respecto a la historia y muchas gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes que lo pasen súper bien. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
